Underfighter/Tropes
This is a list of tropes present in Underfighter. Tropes * Amazingly Technicolor Battlefield: The Barrier, just like it was in the game. * Armor is Useless: Averted. By Word of God, the reason Undyne is considered a lightweight is that she's not in her armor. * Confusion Fu: A key part of playing Temmie, as mentioned under Lethal Joke Character. * Death of a Thousand Cuts: Sans' specialty. His attacks don't deal a lot of damage, but the majority of them hit multiple times, and they're extremely quick. * Difficult, but Awesome: Asgore. His playstyle is inspired by Ganondorf in the Smash series; it's slow and requires lots of patience, but is immensely satisfying to pull off. * Fragile Speedster: Frisk. She's a lightweight character, so she can't take hits very well, but her speed is high enough that she can dodge most of them fairly well. * Glass Cannon: Several characters. Undyne and Chara are always this, Mettaton is this in his EX form, and Sans is a variation relying on Death of a Thousand Cuts. * Jack-Of-All-Stats: Oddly enough, it's not Frisk who's this, but Toriel. Her attacks are simple and easy to learn, her recovery is pretty good, and her weight is high enough that she can take a few hits. Asriel and Gaster also qualify to lesser extents; see Moveset Clone and Lightning Bruiser respectively. * Lethal Joke Character: Temmie. She's the lightest character in the game, and her attacks are pretty weak, but they're extremely erratic and difficult for opponents to predict. A properly played Temmie can catch players off guard in a big way. * Lethal Lava Land: The Core. Crosses over with Eternal Engine. * Lightning Bruiser: Papyrus. He's a heavyweight, deals damage to match, and is surprisingly fast. Also Asriel, though he leans a little more towards Jack-Of-All-Stats since he's a middleweight and has more ranged attacks. * Limit Break: By dealing damage to their opponents, fighters build up a meter than allows them to use a Super Special when it's full. Super Specials include: ** Determination (Frisk) ** Great Ball of Fire (Toriel) ** Special Attack (Papyrus) ** Geeeeet Dunked On! (Sans) ** Undyne the Undying (Undyne) ** Summon Amalgamates (Alphys) ** Mettaton NEO (Mettaton) ** Royal Strike (Asgore) ** Tem Flake Rain (Temmie) ** Erase (Chara) ** Call of the Void (Gaster) ** Photoshop Flowey (Asriel) * Mascot Fighter: Of Undertale characters. Granted, it's fan-made, but still. * Mighty Glacier: Asgore. He's the slowest character in the game in both movement and attacks, but his attacks hit hard. * Moveset Clone: Chara for Frisk and Gaster for Sans. In both cases, their movesets are the same but their playstyles are vastly different. Chara is much more of a Glass Cannon, while Gaster can actually take a hit but doesn't have quite as much Death of a Thousand Cuts potential. * Mythology Gag ** Frisk is a Fragile Speedster who can't take hits well and focuses on dodging attacks, much like they would be on a pacifist run. ** Similarly, Sans being fragile and relying on Death of a Thousand Cuts is inspired by his fight. ** Asriel's Limit Break, Photoshop Flowey, has him trap any opponent he hits in a cutscene where he repeatedly attacks them, just like the ending of his boss fight. * One-Winged Angel: Three characters have transformation-based Super Specials: Undyne (Undyne the Undying), Mettaton (Mettaton NEO), and Asriel (Photoshop Flowey, though it's a Super Move Portrait Attack and not a true transformation). * Platform Fighter: Takes after Super Smash Bros in many respects. * Ruins for Ruins' Sake: The Ruins return from Undertale, this time as a simple battlefield with three platforms. * Secret Character: Temmie, Chara, Gaster, and Asriel. Their unlock conditions are: ** Temmie: Play as every non-secret character in the game. ** Chara: Defeat every non-secret character in the game. ** Gaster: Win Round 6 of Classic Mode in sixty-six seconds or less. ** Asriel: Beat Classic Mode for the first time. * Shotoclone: Toriel has elements of this; her standard special is a fireball, her up special is an uppercut, and her Super Special is a very large fireball. * Shout-Out: Many. ** The character count is the same as the original Super Smash Bros, with eight basic characters and four unlockable ones. ** The Ruins and the Barrier are modeled after Super Smash Bros' Battlefield and Final Destination respectively. ** Sans' alternate costumes are Blueberry!Sans, Fell!Sans, and IF!Sans. * Slippy-Slidey Ice World: Snowdin Town, though the slipping part is averted. * Stance System: Mettaton can switch between his box form, a Stone Wall, and his EX form, a Glass Cannon. He also transforms into Mettaton NEO for his Super Special. * Stone Wall: Mettaton, at least in his normal form.